percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Link:Son of Zeus
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Matthew Anderson Series page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Meighan (help forum | blog) - The King of Kings 04:38, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey I saw your message on Dark's talk page and well (yes I am nosy xD) yes you can, you may include any canon character (canon meaning Percy, Nico, Annabeth, etc.) in any of your stories - The King of Kings 06:58, January 11, 2012 (UTC) It is your fanfiction so you can include anyone you want. My story takes place after The Last Olympian, but I dont include the Heroes of Olympus series and act as if it never happened. It isnt because I dont like the series, but it when I started my fisrt story, The Lost Hero had just come out and the series isnt finished so I ignore it. That means that Percy is still at camp and Jason, Leo, and Piper arent mentioned. However if I wanted to mention characters from the series, I could if I wanted. [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 14:26, January 11, 2012 (UTC) TOL Invitation - Through my rise and fall, you've been my only friend 11:40, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Good afternoon Mr. Link that is if it is afternoon at your time.I would just like to invite you to join Center of Light After reading your wonderful first chapter of the Legacy of Sky, I instantly like your work for I can not put those words together in other words describing is not my thing.So now if you say yes to joining the Center of Light then I am also asking if you would join a collaboration. FOr more details please ask me.-The Secretary of Secrets by the way Plants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?]] 04:28, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for accepting my invitation please just edit the Center of Light page and put your character over there and Mr. Link just look at my blog that says Center of Light and there everything is written so far we oly have 3 spots left so you are very lucky that we can give you one of the remaining spots. -The Secretary of Secrets by the wayPlants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?]] 07:14, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Link :D Hello would you care to read my blog?? and perhaps get interested http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Animalandia/Half-_Daimona#comm-34907 Thanks Love is forevermore[[User_talk:Animalandia|'No matter how many times you try to deny it]] 02:58, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Your Hunger Games Tributes Hey! We are officially starting preparations for 1st Annual Demigod Games. And since your tributes are in the games, we need the personalities of your OCs to be able to write the Reapings, Training, and the Games themselves. Fill up this form and send it me (Archie) Name: Personality: Training Strategy: (What will your character do in front of the Gamemakers? Will they purposely get a low score, or try to do their best?) Interview Strategy: (What will they do doing their interview? What do they have planned?) Strategy for the games: (What will they do doing in the games? Will they go into the Bloodbath? Will they ally with anyone?) Note: Remember to send this form to Archie, not Dago!